Iphone Shuffle Challenge
by Night.of.thunder
Summary: Very short stories about Musa and Riven. All done by the ipod shuffle instructions. Pleas review and tell me which to continue...


**AN: This is the iPod Shuffle Challenge. Here are the rules.**

**Take out your iPod, iPhone, or MP3 Player.**

**Put your music on shuffle.**

**For the first ten songs write short one-shots until the song ends.**

**Do not spend any extra time on any stories.**

**I thought this sounded fun and that I'd try it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club or any of its characters; I also do not own any of the songs mention in the story. **

**IPhone Shuffle Challenge:**

* * *

**_Katy Perry- the one that got away_**

I was looking down the window of my room. I missed him. He was on some kind of stupid mission with the boys. He was always in a situation of getting himself killed. Even when he was just hanging out with me. I mean with the words he says out loud, he is in danger around me. But he is just, just not like the others. That´s why I´m thinking about him again. I am annoying myself with this. So I just don´t tell the girls about how I fell for him, so I won´t annoy them too. Everything turned around since he kissed me. He planted a small kiss on my cheek and just smiled, then turned around and walked away. Nobody saw that. It was in private. I am so glad for that. I would have too many things to explain. Especially to Stella.

_(I don´t really like this one. It just seems like it was done to many times before...)_

**_Avril Lavigne-stop standing there_**

We were in the living room. We all sat on the floor. It was truth or dare time. I thought that things would be better and easier now that Riven and I are a couple. Nop, I was still nerves about every question they gave me. But Riven wasn´t. He just calmly answered them all. Even the embarrassing ones like – when did you start love Musa, or – How much do you really love her, and stuff like that. I was impressed by him. He was just so open. I never saw him like that. Maybe I have something to do with that. I would like to think that…

_(time won this one, i kinda wanted to go on but, ughhh, the rules...)_

**_Evanescence- bring me to life_**

I opened my eyes and I realized I was chained to the wall. I looked around, everybody else was to. My arms were up, and I was on my knees. I looked around for Riven. I almost screamed, but I had duct tape on. That's when I saw him. He was laying on my right. He was on his stomach, so I could see the wounds from a whip on his back, and scratch marks. There were bruises all over his body. He was in a pool of his own blood. He wasn't moving. His arms were locked but his legs were free. He was just lying on the floor. I guess they thought they beat him so much he wouldn´t be able to stand up. Maybe he wouldn´t be able to wake up at all. That's when panic spread over my body.

_(I like this one, I want to continue it and expand it, if I will have time but, you never now...)_

**_Eminem ft. ft. Skylar Grey- I need a doctor_**

I came to my room. I leaned on the door, and locked them behind me. I broke. Tears were falling down my face, fast. I slided down the door and sobbed loudly. I didn't care what other thought. I was broken and this is going to be my weak moment. How could this happen to me. I was always carefull. This shouldn´t happen. Riven is going to kill me. He will hate me. He will never look at me the same. I can already see his face looking at me with pure disgust. I wouldn´t blame him. I hate myself too. What am I supposed to do now? I heard soft knocking on my door. Who heard me already? Was somebody listening threw the door? I asked: "who is it" … "It´s me"…Riven replayed…

_(hmmmm, perhaps I could put this in a story, like maybe the one I am writing now, so yeah, expect this is a story soon :D )_

**_Justin Timberlake-my love_**

Riven was on the battlefield with the guys. He was battling Brandon. But he wasn´t really in the thing. He was losing. He didn´t know why. He got a few scratches from Brandon's blade already. He would have got a few cuts if it was allowed to push the blade that deep. Saladin was looking at him all the time, and he knew it. But he could help it. She was on his mind all the time; there was no room for tactics. Her hair, her eyes, her lips. He was knocked on the ground again. Saladin approached him. Riven looked up and saw that the other guys were listening to. "Riven, if you can't focus, gather your things and leave before you get yourself killed". Riven stood up, gathered his things and left the arena. Everyone was suppressed by that. He never left before…

_(time has defeated me again, but I shall not bow under its power, I shall continue and fight for my peoples entertainment)...(got a bit patriotic back there :D )_

**_Adele-turning tables_**

I was in the alphea tower. I was sitting on the ledge. I was alone. I had my headphones on. He was still on my mind. We came from a missing together. He was ignoring me again. Maybe I'm just not his type. Maybe he really doesn't like me. Why was I fooling myself all this time? He was always around other girls more than he was around me. I was so jealous. Why was I always afraid of losing him, if he wasn't even mine? I realized a time age I have feelings for him. I don't know why. He wasn't like the others. Maybe that was the reason…

_(just read what I have writen under the first one, its the same deal...)_

**_Kelly Clarkson- my life would suck without you_**

This was fun. We were having red fountain and alphea mixer. But we were fighting agents each other. Without magic or any other weapons. So pure combat. I loved it. I beat every single fresher on my list. But then they draw names for my opponent again. When I got the list again, my heart skipped a beat. I am fighting Riven. This is hell. I can´t beat him. He´s too good. I got called to the arena. He doesn´t know who´s he fighting, so when I came in, he looked fairly surprised…

_(I hate how short the songs are, And yeah I am totally gonna continue it...)_

**_Linkin park-burn it down_**

It was late at night. Music was blasting from the speakers. Alphea annual party for the end of the year was happening. I had a great time. Riven was here, we were a couple now and it was great. But, as a tradition with me something had to happen. Darcy. She flew her tight ass down on the dance floor in front of me and just said: "aren´t you going to sing us a song, little pixy." It was boiling inside of me. I guess Riven saw it since he was holding me back. I got away from his grip and punched her in the face, hard. "Musa, what the…" Riven was silent after that. I just answered: "Don't look at me like that, she had it coming"…

_(I like this one, I´m just gonna leave it like this...)_

**_Jessie J-nobody's perfect_**

We were in the class. It was boring as hell. A phone started to ring. It was a rock melody. _Huh, that's surely not mine. I have Rihanna for my cellphone_. I could fell vibration on my leg. Everybody in the class looked at me. The melody was coming from me. I felt down my pockets. I held Riven´s phone. We must switched them in the morning when we put our clothes on. The teacher didn't even bother to turn around. He knew Riven´s ringtone on his mind. He just said, facing the board: "Riven could you turn you cellphone off, thank you." I looked at riven, he whispered: "throw it to me." I stood up and threw his phone on the other half of the class. Everyone looked. He caught it, turned it off and said: "of course sir."…

(I am just going to leave it like this, make you wonder...)

**_30 seconds to mars- 100 suns_**

I opened my eyes. I inhaled. Riven´s sent hit my nostrils. I was lying on his chest. I could fell his hands on my bare back, going up and down. I looked up at his face. He smiled at me. I loved his smiles. I smiled back, and kissed him. I realize that we are both naked, just covered with the sheet. I forgot. We made love last night. It was my first time, but it was amazing…

(Okay, this song is shorter then the others its like only 1:58, so the story is short too...)

* * *

**TA DAAAAMMMMMM...**

**If you want me to continue a story leave a review and let me know... :D**


End file.
